Given & Denied
by Silivrenelya
Summary: "Je le vois. Il entrouvre les lèvres de surprise, ses yeux s'agrandissent. L'air semble lui manquer tandis que ses jambes cessent de le porter. Mon coeur loupe un battement, alors que je m'élance sans la moindre hésitation vers lui..." Yaoi, OS.


Bon et bien, je suppose qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part... J'avoue difficilement que ce petit "essai" n'a jamais été montré, ni lu par quelqu'un d'extérieur... Je suis un peu (beaucoup) stressée, mais, si je veux passer Beta, c'est le jeu ma pauv' Lucette ! M'enfin, finalement c'est pas plus mal, je suppose.. Ceci est une SongFic, écrite il y a fort longtemps. Au départ, elle ne devait pas l'être, mais comme j'accorde énormément d'importance à la musique lorsque j'écris, et étant moi-même dans le milieu musical, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y puiser mon inspiration... Mais à la seule différence que, ça a beau être une SongFic, j'ai légèrement du mal à accrocher si des paroles viennent traficoter mes pensées en plein milieu... Ce sera donc seulement à la fin que quelques paroles apparaitront.

Voici donc un (court) écrit, se basant sur le couple Aragorn / Legolas du Seigneur Des Anneaux. L'action se situe dans le troisième opus, au moment où Aragorn se fait blesser par un ennemi lors de la bataille finale devant l'oeil de Sauron. Pour cette première publication, c'est seulement un Slash. Cela devait être une fiction entière, mais le temps est mon pire ennemi, malheureusement... J'ai beaucoup de projets commencés, mais aucun n'est fini... *pleure* Enfin ! Donc ce sera assez soft. Amateurs de porn...Lemon, vous ne trouverez rien de ce genre sur ce OS.

Titre de l'OS : **_Given & Denied_**

Auteur : Silivrenelya

Genre : SongFic, Yaoi, IC, Romance...

Couple : Aragorn / Legolas

Disclaimer livre : JRR Tolkien-sama est le propriétaire absolu de l'aventure Le Seigneur Des Anneaux. Paix à son âme de pur génie. Propriétaire également, Peter Jackson et son travail admirable sur cette Trilogie.

Disclaimer musique : **_Given And Denied_**, de **Poets Of The Fall**. Superbe chanson, super groupe. Vous la trouvez facilement sur Tontube, même si je vous conseille de vous la procurer pour de bon... *-* Et bien sûr, à écouter EN BOUCLE tout le long ! :D

Note : Ce n'est pas le pays du marshmallow (quoique...), ni celui de la cave humide, juste de la tristesse, de l'espoir, bref, des sentiments humains. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Vous formerez... La Communauté de l'Anneau. Puissent la chance et le courage vous soutenir durant cette quête. »<strong>_

Les Neuf levèrent leur visage fièrement. Tous savaient que ce périple serait difficile, rude et sans pitié. Mais ils l'avaient accepté et ils braveraient tous les dangers pour conduire le porteur de l'Anneau le plus loin possible, et ainsi amener à la destruction ce bijou empoisonné, maudit, et ramener la paix en Terre du Milieu.

Ainsi, ils se mirent en marche vers le chemin le plus sinueux, le plus hardi et le plus terrifiant qu'il ne leur ait jamais été donné de voir.

* * *

><p><em> Je le vois... Il entrouvre les lèvres de surprise, ses yeux s'agrandissent. L'air semble lui manquer tandis que ses jambes cessent de le porter. Agenouillé, au milieu des combattants, son visage se baisse. Mon coeur loupe un battement, alors que je m'élance sans la moindre hésitation vers lui. Plus rien ne me semble difficile, je tranche, j'esquive, je tue. Je ne veux pas, il ne se peut... Sa main se porte à son épaule, et ses lèvres s'ouvrent un peu plus, avides d'un oxygène qui ne vient toujours pas. Les obstacles n'en sont plus pour moi, j'avance et me bats en aveugle, les yeux rivés sur son corps affaibli.<em>

_ « Aragoooooorn ! »_

_ Son visage se tourne lentement. Ses yeux sont vitreux, cernés, mais le courage y est intact, l'expression aussi intense qu'au premier jour. _

_ J'arrive bientôt à sa hauteur et m'agenouille à ses côtés. J'enlace ses épaules de mes maigres bras, ne quittant pas ses yeux océan. Mes sourcils se froissent, mes prunelles se remplissent d'eau. Je le laisse doucement s'appuyer contre mon torse fin et souillé. _

_ « Vous êtes... En retard... Legolas... », articula-t-il un léger sourire en coin._

_Je mords violemment ma lèvre. Malgré son état, il garde son espièglerie... Cette phrase, cette phrase que je lui avais moi-même dite après sa chute de la falaise. Je le regarde, je contemple son visage maculé de terre et de sang. La Terre, et le Sang. La cause, et la conséquence._

_ « Ne parlez pas, sombre idiot. Vous ruinez vos forces..., chuchotai-je avec le même sourire._

_Mais la lueur dans mes yeux était toute autre. _

_- Allons, honorable Legolas. Ne vous morfondez pas, pour un simple humain._

_ - Cessez vos absurdes paroles. Vous n'êtes pas un simple humain, et vous le savez._

_ - Si un elfe le dit, alors... » _

_Une toux infernale s'empare de lui, laissant couler un fin sillon de sang le long de sa mâchoire. _

_ Ce qui se passe autour semble avoir disparu. Les guerriers, les cavaliers, les orcs, la Porte Noire et l'œil de feu, au loin. Mes orbes turquoises laissent échapper deux gemmes translucides, roulant lentement sur mes joues salies. Je ne peux croire ce qu'il se déroule, juste là. Si près du but, de la victoire, le dernier descendant d'Isildur approche la Mort à pas feutrés, mais certains. Une main, sa main se lève vers ma joue et essuie maladroitement un sillage humide. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent une nouvelle fois, sous mon regard réprobateur et souffrant :_

_ « Eh bien... N'aviez-vous pas dit que les elfes ne pleuraient jamais ? »_

_Mes yeux se ferment quelques instants, levant légèrement le coin de ma bouche. J'acquiesce doucement, rouvrant mes paupières sur les prunelles voilées du chevalier. _

_ Alors que j'allais l'appeler, pressant mes bras contre lui, l'Oeil semble hurler comme un Diable. La tour noire tremble, se craquèle, puis s'effondre. La scène passe lentement, comme au ralenti. Je lève la tête et vois que l'ennemi se replie rapidement, et sens que le sol se met en mouvement. La terre asséchée se fend et tombe littéralement, emportant les réceptacles du Mal._

_ Frodon a réussi. L'Anneau est détruit, tout est fini, enfin. La guerre est terminée, nous avons gagné, Soron a été vaincu pour toujours. Une bouffée d'espoir gonfle ma poitrine et un sourire franc vient se peindre sur mon visage. C'est lorsque je sens un poids plus important entre mes bras que mes lèvres s'affaissent une nouvelle fois. Il se tient là, paisible, un maigre sourire sur son visage privé progressivement de ses couleurs. Ma tête montre un signe de déni, alors que j'entends les cris des aigles de Gandalf. Les aigles. Une lueur de lucidité éclate en moi, et d'une nouvelle force, je me lève, soutenant Aragorn._

_ « GANDALF ! »_

_Le magicien se retourne et me souris, puis voit le chevalier dans mes bras et mon expression de désespoir. Ses traits se tirent. Il s'avance rapidement jusqu'à moi. Je le supplie :_

_ « Gandalf je vous en prie, il a besoin de soins au plus vite. Prenez-le sur l'un de vos aigles..!_

_Ses yeux passent successivement de mes yeux implorants à ceux clos du guerrier. Il fronce les sourcils, puis fait un signe de tête._

_- Je peux faire cela. Mais je ne peux m'occuper du sauvetage des deux Hobbits et du sien. Vous allez l'amener a Rivendell._

_Je le regarde siffler et fermer sereinement les yeux. Là, un aigle d'une taille phénoménale arrive, et se pose, après que les combattants lui aient laissé assez de place. _

_ - Va maintenant, jeune Elfe. Et guéris-le. »_

_Je discerne une prière dans ses prunelles. J'inspire profondément et hoche solennellement la tête, avant de m'avancer vers l'aigle. Celui-ci se courbe de son mieux pour m'aider à placer Aragorn, puis je monte à mon tour. J'entends Gandalf siffler une nouvelle fois, puis prononcer quelques paroles pour la trajectoire de l'aigle. Ainsi, nous partons précipitamment vers Rivendell, notre refuge et hôte. Guérir le futur Roi du Gondor... Ainsi que mon amant._

**_Fall like a leaf in the wind on the ocean  
>Of blue like your eyes in the twilight theater<br>With symphonies playing in the world without sound  
>We're given and denied<em>**

* * *

><p><em>14 jours. Quatorze jours que j'attends son réveil. Que j'attends l'ouverture de ses paupières sur ses orbes océan. Quatorze jours qu'il est immobile sur ce lit, et quatorze jours que je suis assis sur cette même chaise, à son chevet. Jamais, au grand jamais je ne le laisserai. Je sais pertinemment que c'est fleur bleue à en mourir, mais je ne peux faire autrement. J'aime cet homme, envers et contre tout. Malgré les obstacles, les préjugés, les discours et coutumes, je l'aime. Et je pense que c'est réciproque. Il ne me l'a jamais dit, toujours montré. C'est un guerrier, son coeur est seulement entouré d'un robuste bouclier. Enfin je l'espère. Comme j'espère qu'il reprendra vie bientôt..<em>

L'elfe se pencha sur le lit du chevalier et posa sa tête sur ses bras. Il s'endormit ainsi, l'espoir englobant son être, son coeur.

C'est en entendant un soupir plus fort que les autres que Legolas leva brusquement son visage. Ses yeux trahissant une inquiétude mais aussi un espoir sans fin, il fixa Aragorn. La langue de l'elfe passa distraitement sur ses lèvres et arrêta presque de respirer. Un mouvement. Un infime mouvement de main. Le blond s'écarta vivement et se redressa sur sa chaise manufacturée, puis s'avança vers le buste du brun, ses prunelles toujours fixées sur les yeux du chevalier. Les lèvres de Legolas laissèrent échapper un filet de voix. « Aragorn... Réveille-toi... Je t'en prie.. » Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête, soupirant profondément. Y avait-il encore un espoir ..? Cela faisait si longtemps.. Si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas croisé ses yeux océans, entendu sa voix grave.

« Je ne savais pas.. Que nous étions, devenus... Si proches, pour se tutoyer.. »

Legolas releva subitement la tête, ses yeux écarquillés à leur maximum. Avait-il halluciné cette voix ? Les yeux du chevalier étaient toujours fermés, et pourtant.. C'était si faible.. Irréel... Et pourquoi cette remarque ? Le blond fronça les sourcils et plissa ses prunelles pour mieux se concentrer sur le visage d'Aragorn. Les fins sourcils de l'elfe se haussèrent lorsqu'il perçut un minuscule sourire en coin sur les lèvres du brun. « Je.. Aragorn... Que ..? » Il se tut, n'essayant plus de formuler quelque chose de cohérent. Il déglutit difficilement. Comment était-ce possible ? Quatorze jours sans parler, et il lui sortait ça, comme si c'était la première chose la plus normale à dire. Le blond pinça légèrement ses lèvres, ne cessant de regarder le chevalier.

Enfin, lentement mais surement, les paupières du brun se soulevèrent, et laissèrent découvrir une nouvelle fois ses prunelles. Legolas en eut presque le souffle coupé. Tant de temps, tant de temps sans les voir, et maintenant, à la lumière de l'aube, il pouvait enfin les contempler à nouveau. Le blond inspira profondément et fixa ces pépites, ne pouvant s'en détacher.

Le soulagement. La joie. Le bonheur. L'envie.

Oui, il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, il avait envie de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine et esprit. Il se retint, mordant fortement sa lèvre. Il sourit doucement, de son air bienveillant que le chevalier aimait tant voir sur son doux visage. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, à se contempler, à profiter à nouveau du visage de l'autre. Enfin, Legolas avança une main et la posa contre la joue mal-rasée du chevalier. Celui-ci ferma à nouveau les yeux, et son sourire s'élargit. Ils inspirèrent tous deux profondément, comme s'ils se nourrissaient de cette intimité enfin retrouvée.

« Tu m'as manqué, dans mon sommeil. »

Le blond sourit encore un peu plus à cette remarque, et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

« Tu m'as manqué. _À chaque seconde_. »

Aragorn laissa découvrir ses dents et ses yeux se rouvrirent, rieurs. Legolas n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit en si bonne forme après deux semaines alité. Mais il se ravisa. C'était Aragorn, toujours joueur, toujours en forme. Le blond remit une mèche dorée derrière son oreille et pria pour que personne n'ose perturber ce moment.

« Approche, _guren-nìn_. »

L'elfe tressaillit à ce surnom murmuré. Il semblait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé. Legolas se pinça les lèvres et se pencha lentement vers le visage du brun, hésitant.

« Je ne te croyais pas aussi prude, Legolas.. »

L'interpellé prit bientôt une teinte rosée au niveau de ses joues, et le chevalier haussa un sourcil appréciateur. Il savait parfaitement dire les choses pour le mettre dans cet état. Et il adorait ça. Le blond arrêta son approche, les sourcils froncés, les pommettes roses, les yeux fuyants.

Un léger rire rauque s'échappa des lèvres d'Aragorn, faisant frissonner l'elfe. Le brun usa de ses forces progressivement retrouvées pour lever sa main gauche, et lentement la passer sur la joue, le cou, puis la nuque de Legolas. Il le fit s'approcher un peu plus, et avant que le blond n'ait pu discuter, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact.

Une cascade d'émotions se déferla en eux, et leur coeur se mit à battre, à l'unisson avec l'autre. L'elfe prit une profonde inspiration, et posa une main sur l'épaule du chevalier, la serrant légèrement. Tout ce temps sans ce contact, il n'avait jamais pensé être aussi atteint. Le brun resserra également sa prise sur la nuque du blond, et approfondit le baiser. Comme cela lui avait manqué. Tout lui avait manqué. Leurs lèvres se redécouvraient, encore et encore, et ils se séparèrent, haletant. Gardant la proximité de leurs visages, ils se fixèrent, s'avouant silencieusement tout ce dont ils avaient pensé pendant cette absence, ce noir.

Legolas baissa la tête et posa son front contre le coeur d'Aragorn. « J'ai cru... J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours. » murmura l'elfe, sa voix tremblante. Une main vint doucement caresser ses cheveux d'or, et le chevalier laissa passer sa voix une nouvelle fois.

« Et bien... Mon heure ne semble pas avoir voulu venir... Enfin, je ne suis qu'un simpl...

- Non ! »

Legolas se redressa et le fusilla du regard. « Je t'interdis de dire cela. Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? _Jamais_. »

Le brun haussa les sourcils, surpris, et scruta les traits tirés de l'elfe. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il s'attarda sur les cernes violettes qui creusaient ce si joli visage, sur les joues plus maigres que d'habitude, sur le teint plus pâle, la peau plus rêche. Il baissa les yeux un instant, puis les releva sur lui.

- Je suis désolé, Legolas.

Celui-ci tressaillit et refoula une larme. Il tourna vivement son visage sur le côté et fixa un horizon imaginaire. Ne voulait-il pas se montrer tel qu'il était là, aujourd'hui, ce matin ? Fatigué, faible, une inquiétude pas tout à fait encore partie ? Lui si maître de ses émotions, de sa force ? Aragorn chercha sa main pâle et l'encercla des deux siennes. Puis il serra. Il réchauffa son coeur, il fit partir la peur. Ses yeux cherchaient ceux de son blond, et quand celui-ci retourna légèrement son visage, il put y voir descendre, lentement, deux perles humides. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour parler, mais se retint, et à la place réunit ses forces une nouvelle fois et se redressa. Une fois assis, il s'avança vivement de Legolas et l'enlaça. Il passa ses bras dans son dos, et créa lentement des formes imaginaires pour le réconforter, pour lui enlever toute la peine qu'il avait eu à son chevet, toutes ses inquiétudes. Il resserra son étreinte, et ferma les yeux, respirant cette odeur qui lui avait tellement manqué. Il sentit le visage du blond dans son cou, contre son épaule, et remonta une main pour lui caresser sa chevelure, constamment soyeuse. Il lui murmura quelques mots en elfique pour le calmer, et essaya de réaliser qu'ils étaient de nouveaux réunis.

Même s'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer, le chevalier avait eu peur. En vérité, il avait été effrayé. Effrayé de ne pas avoir pu dire toutes les choses qu'il gardait bien soigneusement tapies au fond de son coeur. Toutes les choses qu'il pensait avoir encore le temps de dire. Et lorsque cette arme s'était échouée douloureusement dans son épaule, puis sa hanche, il n'avait pensé qu'à cela. Il avait eu tellement peur de ne jamais revenir pour dire toutes ces choses. Et, plus important, il avait eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais voir, entendre, toucher celui qu'il aime de toute son âme, plus jamais.

Un violent frisson le parcourut, alors qu'il se reculait légèrement, l'envie de contempler une nouvelle fois ce visage parfait qu'était celui de l'elfe. Ils se sourirent, puis le brun l'élargit encore plus, et lança :

- Je n'ai même pas rêvé de toi. Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais dans le noir. Le néant. Je n'ai rien vu. Comme... Une absence, un trou béant, rien...

- Et bien, nous pourrons toujours remédier au premier sujet, sourit Legolas.

Aragorn baissa la tête et rit légèrement. Il se redressa et fixa l'elfe.

- Legolas, dis-moi.. Combien de temps est-ce que je...

- Deux semaines.

- ... Ce qui explique cette mine affreuse.

Le chevalier se délecta de l'expression de son amant.

- Co... Comment oses-tu ? Je..! Je suis resté à ton chevet tout ce temps, et, et...!

- Eh, eh, eh, tenta de calmer le brun en se mettant à la hauteur du visage du blond.

- Non ! Tu ne te rends donc pas compte combien...!

Il ne put finir sa tirade car deux lèvres venaient de nouveau à la rencontre des siennes. Il réprima un grondement et se laissa finalement faire, expirant fortement.

Aragorn prit le visage de l'elfe en coupe avec ses mains, puis les passa dans sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser. Un sourire vint naître sur leurs lèvres scellées.

_ Dieu ce qu'il m'a manqué._

_**Let me fly once again**  
><strong> Like I did way back when<strong>  
><strong> I would gamble and win<strong>  
><strong> To lift me high above the din<strong>  
><strong> Of the future we see<strong>  
><strong> Does it hold something for me<strong>  
><strong> I'm weightless again<strong>_


End file.
